Посторонним вход воспрещен!
} |arg = } |название = Посторонним вход воспрещен! |иконка = inv enchant voidsphere |описание = Уничтожьте по порталу элементалей каждого вида во время события, посвященного запуску Cataclysm. |критерий = * * * * |тип = } |сторона = Нейтральная |ширина = 35em }} thumb|right|Огненные элементали возле портала элементалей. Посторонним вход воспрещен! это достижение из серии "Великие подвиги", связанное с запущенным событий перед выходом дополнения Cataclysm. Для его получения необходимо уничтожить по порталу элементалей каждого вида и получить их эффекты во время события "Элементали сеют хаос". Места вторжения элементалей можно найти в каждой зоне с заданиями в Восточных Королевствах, Калимдоре, Запределье и Нордсколе. Они также появляются в Штормграде, Стальгорне, Оргриммаре и Громовом Утёсе каждые три часа, начиная с полуночи по серверу, то есть 00:00, 03:00, 06:00 и т. д. Элементали, которые находятся в крупных городах, гораздо более сильные и подходить к ним следует с крайней осторожностью. Обзор thumb|240px|Появление [[Портал элементалей (Cataclysm)|портала на Высоте Найджела.]] Таймер появления порталов носит случайный характер и составляет примерно 50–56 минут. По наблюдениям игроков, у всех порталов один и тот же таймер и все они появляются почти одновременно. * Закрытие любого уровня будет засчитано для достижения "Посторонним вход воспрещен!"NA Forums, Tharyl of < Dream Team >, Nesingwary realm, http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=27508583776&sid=1&pageNo=1. * Нет необходимости обладать всеми четырьмя эффектами одновременно, чтобы получить достижениеWowhead, Tripping the Rifts, http://www.wowhead.com/achievement=4887. * Порталы исчезают, если не будут закрыты в течение 10 минут. * Players are only eligible for the daily quest or from a rift that is within the player's level range. The level range on the tables below indicate the general level range of the zones; however, the actual level range at which players are eligible for quests is slightly wider. * Сразите выходящих из портала элементалей, уничтожение каждого из которых уменьшает значение здоровья портала на единицу. Те элементали, что были убиты другими НИП, питомцами или стражниками, не будут учитываться для уменьшения значения здоровья портала, если только такой элементаль не был выбран в цель у персонажа игрока. * Значение здоровья у каждого портала различно и зависит от уровня зоны, в которой он находится. У низкоуровневых порталов здоровье равно 6 ед., а у высокоуровневых 12. * Доведите значение здоровья портала до нуля, чтобы закрыть его и получить загадочное устройство на том месте, где он появлялся. * Персонажи игроков, находящиеся поблизости от портала в момент его закрытия, гарантированно получат положительный эффект, который действует в течение часа, но снимается после смерти. * Природа получаемого эффекта зависит от типа уничтоженного портала: ** : Атаки ближнего и дальнего боя, а также наносящие урон заклинания с некоторой вероятностью восстанавливают вам 2% максимального запаса здоровья. ** : Атаки ближнего и дальнего боя, а также наносящие урон заклинания с некоторой вероятностью воспламеняют цель, нанося ей X ед. урона в течение 15 сек. Эффект суммируется до 5 раз. Наносимый урон зависит от уровня персонажа игрока. ** : Атаки ближнего и дальнего боя, а также наносящие урон и исцеляющие заклинания с некоторой вероятностью увеличивают количество восстанавливаемой энергии, ярости, маны или силы рун на 15% на 10 секунд. ** : Каждая атака ближнего или дальнего боя, каждое вредоносное или исцеляющее заклинание может повысить ваш рейтинг скорости на 50 на 10 секунд. Местоположения Порталы по их типам можно найти в следующих зонах: Земля thumb|240px|[[Гремящий элементаль на Высоте Найджела, сражающийся с ближайшим стражником.]] Гремящих элементалей можно найти возле порталов земли. Примечание: гремящие элементали не восприимчивы к магии природы. Огонь thumb|240px|[[Опаляющий элементаль (Cataclysm)|Опаляющий элементаль рядом с порталом на юге Котлована Тлеющего ущелья.]] thumb|240px|[[Опаляющий элементаль (Cataclysm)|Опаляющий элементаль.]] Опаляющих элементалей можно найти возле порталов огня. Примечание: опаляющие элементали не восприимчивы к магии огня. Вода Бушующих элементалей можно найти возле порталов воды. Примечание: бушующие элементали не восприимчивы к магии льда. Воздух Порывистых элементалей можно найти возле порталов воздуха. Примечание: порывистые элементали не восприимчивы к магии природы. Загадочные устройства После закрытия портала, рядом с местом его появления на короткое время возникнет загадочное устройство. Файл:Загадочное устройство кратера Ун'Горо.png|Загадочное устройство в кратере Ун'Горо, после закрытия портала. Файл:Загадочное устройство Награнда.png|Загадочное устройство в Награнде, после закрытия портала. Изменения в обновлениях * Видео 425px 425px Заметки Внешние ссылки en:Tripping the Rifts